Lina Evans
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Lina Evans, the twin sister of Lily Potter, is BACK! Lina returns from the other side of the Veil of Death to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting Magical Community, and she's taking her nephew Harry for the ride! Too bad for the Death Eaters and Dumbledore that she has a few new tricks up her sleeve along with her new name. Lina Inverse is here, and she's ready to cause chaos!
1. Chapter 1

Harry watched in horror as his godfather fell towards the Veil. It felt like time stood still for that horrifying moment...

Until Sirius hit something and everyone paused when they heard a squawk of indignation and the annoyed shout that followed it. The thing was, that shout came from _inside_ the Veil.

Which was impossible wasn't it?

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL TRIED TO CRASH INTO ME? I'LL HAVE YOUR SORRY HIDES FOR A CLOAK!" was the shout.

The voice was clearly feminine in origin, and had a slight Irish lilt to it. Sirius was out cold from the spell his cousin had used to knock him into the veil, but the person who he crashed into sure wasn't.

To the complete shock and disbelief of everyone present (Death Eaters included) someone _walked _out of the veil, clearly still very much alive!

She had a fiery red hair that Harry had only ever seen in pictures of his mother, and her eyes had the same gem like qualities Lily had.

But that was where the differences ended. This woman was about his age at least, and was wearing clothes he had only ever seen while indulging in his secret manga addiction. She looked like some sort of magical girl.

(Inwardly he snorted. Obliviously she had to be magical, how else would she have appeared like that during a fight?)

She was also as short as he was, but unlike Harry it appeared to be genetic rather than because of malnourishment and crampt living conditions during his early years.

She took one look at the Death Eaters, scowled, and punched the floor while shouting _"Icicle Vines!"_

Ice appeared where her fist met the floor, and every death eater there ended up trapped up to their torsos, with their arms and wands pinned, by two inch thick ice. The cold alone insured they wouldn't be able to blast their way out of it.

It was Remus who find his voice first, as his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Lina? Lina Evans?" he dared to ask.

"Hello Wolf boy. Looks like the time between this world and the one I fell into were in perfect sync," said Lina.

She walked up to him unconcerned about the fact she had just ended a magical battle with a single spell, or that the Death Eaters were cursing up a streak about her.

It wasn't until she drew her wand that they shut up, more out of horror that anything.

"Oh dear spirits... _YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?"_ said Lucius in absolute horror.

"Ah Lucy. How I _haven't_ missed you," she said amused.

"Remus...who is she?" asked Harry, who was among the confused students.

Remus came to his senses as he looked between Lina and Harry with clear amusement. Of course he was the only one amused and not trying to piss his pants in terror.

"Harry, this is Lina Evans... Lily's twin sister and your other aunt. I thought you fell in by accident fifteen years ago?"

"I didn't _fall _into anything. That bumbling idiot Dawlish crashed into me and I fell through while I was observing the runes on the archway. It took me this long to find the corresponding arch and return."

"Wait, I have another aunt and no one told me?" said Harry in anger.

If he had another aunt, why didn't anyone mention her?

Remus coughed, embarrassed.

"Lina was a bit more...memorable...than your mother was. After the accident it took years for people to even mention her name without flinching. Once it was clear she wasn't coming back right away, well...people did their best to forget about her."

"Why?" he asked.

Lina grinned evilly.

"Because I was incredibly blunt, rude, and quick to set people on fire if I felt like I was being insulted. Slytherins use to run in abject fear of me and the girls used to hail me as a hero. Even the pure blood ones."

Then she turned on Lucius, who gulped audibly. This would not be pleasant.

"Which reminds me... I Sirius-ly doubt you've changed in fifteen years Lucy, so..."

The blond, who had gone unnoticed in the presence of the infamous Lina Evans, winced. He had no idea what this was all about, but from the way Lina acted, the man she was about to blast probably deserved it.

With Lina you could never tell.

_FIREBALL!_

"AAAHHH!"

Lina cackled.

"It's good to be back!"

* * *

Lina's return, clearly, had not been announced to the two major players who appeared after. Once she dealt with the Death Eaters (and spread a new nickname for poor Neville to call the woman who had tortured his parents into losing their minds) she went upstairs.

It took her a bit to get over the fact her sister and favorite Brother-in-law were dead and left a James clone behind, but she hadn't been surprised in the least that it was Peter's fault. His cowardice had always annoyed her to the point of blasting him if he came too close.

So when she emerged from the door, it was to the great surprise of Voldemort and Dumbledore who were battling upstairs.

She took one look at both of them, and instead of hexing them both on sight, she gained a smile that sent horrified shivers down the two arch enemies spines.

And then she blasted them both with her most favorite spell of all time...the Dragon Slave!

Harry followed her in time to see the blast. It had taken him fifteen minutes to get over the fact that he had another aunt...and the first thing he said once he saw the destruction was...

"Um...can you teach me how to do that?"

Lina's cackle would haunt Dumbledore for _months._

* * *

"So basically your mum's fraternal twin..." started Harry.

They were currently enjoying Grimmauld place...without Mrs. Black shrieking at every loud noise. Out of all the muggleborns that had graced her presence, Lina Evans was the only one she openly approved of. If anything, when it came to Lina, Walpurga Black pretended the girl was a half blood from a noble line.

Sirius had run away not because of the atmosphere in his house, but because Walpurga was openly speaking of an engagement between him and Lina Evans. Normally he would have died of shock that his mother wanted him to marry what she called a filthy mudblood, but considering who Lina was, he mostly ran for his sanity.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't seem inclined to run from his fearsome aunt. If he had to choose between the magic-hating, abusive and annoying Petunia Dursley or the temperamental and fiery Lina Evans he wouldn't even _hesitate_ to say that he preferred Lina.

While Lina was the bane to most males, particularly pure blood men who looked at females as little more than brood mares. Oh how they feared her when she heard their opinion!

Of course Harry wanted to know where she had been for the past fifteen years of his life.

And the story alone was more fantastic than he could have believed.

* * *

_Flashback fifteen years ago, at the time of the accident..._

Lina had just gotten permission to study the archway that held the Veil. It had fascinated her since she became an Unspeakable. She didn't believe in prophecies, and she was more prone to destroying things than inventing them.

But when it came to obscure research, even Lily had to admit her sister was hard to beat.

(A fact that had horrified her new husband more than he would admit out loud. Lina _loved_ to prank James and the others with obscure spells that took weeks to break.)

Which was why Lina had been allowed to research an artifact even the older Unspeakables had lost interest in.

She leaned in closer to read a worn out rune she half recognized...when she heard Dawlish her bumbling partner enter the room.

"Wotcher Evans. Find anything interesting?" he asked.

"Possibly. Hand me the book on Aramaic will you?"

The next thing she knew the book was sent flying towards her...and the force of the flying book sent her careening into the veil.

She tried to reach for the solid stone of the archway...only to feel air in her grasp.

The last thing she saw was her idiot partner sneering at her with his left arm exposed. There, clear as day, was the Dark Mark still bleeding.

By the time she woke up, she discovered to her shock that she not only _wasn't_ dead...but that she had apparently de-aged to that of a month old infant.

It took her thirteen years to find out why she was still aware of her previous life, and that only because she had accidentally summoned the strongest Dark Lord in the world she lived in.

Apparently she had caught the Lord of Nightmares eye when she first entered the world through the veil, which was why she was allowed to live with magic and given a chance to return home.

But there was a small price she had to pay for this gift. In exchange for her powers and memories, Lina had inadvertently become the Knight of Nightmares, a polar opposite to her new older sister Luna.

* * *

"Wow..." said Harry.

"Took me fifteen years to find the other half...and when I finally found out the spell that would allow me to return through the one I fell in, I end up being hit in the nose by an idiot!" she growled.

Harry snickered.

"To be fair, the look on Sirius' face when he heard who he crashed into was priceless. I took pictures if you're interested."

Lina's smirk was all the answer he needed. She cackled in her usual way which didn't frighten Harry nearly as much as it did her blond companion Gourry Gabriev.

With the return of Lina Evans, the entire magical community was set on it's head.

First and foremost being that Dumbledore no longer had any say in Harry's life. All his power as Harry's magical guardian were revoked the second Lina stepped into Gringotts. The goblins were the only people who _weren't_ caught off guard about the fact she was still alive.

Their records worked across worlds apparently.

Harry had needed some time to recover his hearing when Petunia learned her younger sister was not only alive, but had come back with a vengeance. Lina was _not _pleased about hearing how Petunia treated her nephew. Needless to say Vernon would have a very healthy fear of red heads and witches after that, and Dudley finally realized that if he didn't shape up and fast he would be the next to receive his missing aunt's fireballs.

It went without saying that Harry learned that spell first. If only so he could blast Malfoy the next time he called Hermione a mudblood.

The next thing to happen was Sirius' becoming a free man once one of the Unspeakables discovered Peter among the captured Death Eaters.

Remus seemed to be the only man who wasn't cowering in absolute terror of her return.

Then again, the worst he had ever suffered from Lina was being called Wolf Boy after she learned of his condition. While being covered in pink fluffy bows was embarrassing, it was better than what she used to use on Sirius and James.

The irony was that even though her name was taboo among the males like the name of the current Dark Lord, she wasn't considered evil at all.

If anything, Lina was one of the nicest people you could meet, if you stayed on the good side of her temper.

Though everyone shivered when she was introduced to the Weasly Twins. The cackling the three let loose gave every witch and wizard present nightmares that could only be counteracted by a dreamless sleep potion and lots of fire whiskey.

* * *

"Hello Miss Lina. Enjoying your return?" asked the mysterious Priest.

Out of all the sorceresses he had come across in the eons he had lived, Lina was by far his favorite. As one of the Mazoku race, he fed on the more negative emotions.

And whenever Lina was involved, he usually ended up feasting on the most delicious range of emotions. Say what you will about Xellos, but he loved Lina's temperamental ways. She caused chaos without trying, and he loved it.

And something told him her nephew would be no different, even if he was a bit more even tempered that his aunt.

Harry of course, was a bit of an oddity to Xellos and Lina.

When originally introduced to Gourry, he had been slightly defensive around the man until he heard more from his aunt. Lina chalked that up to Petunia's influence, seeing as how Harry was slightly defensive around most people...with the exception being Remus.

It seemed Harry relied on his owl to judge people before lowering that instinctive reaction.

However, seconds upon meeting Xellos, Harry didn't even once look defensive. If anything he seemed a bit more relaxed, as if he was talking to Remus.

That sort of reaction baffled Xellos completely. The fact that Harry was more comfortable around him than he was around his fellow students was beyond strange, as most humans automatically became cautious if they learned something wasn't human or worse, had the power to kill them without a thought.

And Xellos didn't even want to _think _about that owl of his.

Lina had, in a fit of boredom, accidentally introduced the world she landed in to poker.

And to Xellos' displeasure, even with his blank facial expressions he almost always _lost_ at the game. Even Lina hadn't anticipated how well poker would go over in the other world.

She was the only person who ever won it with consistency.

So it was to his great shame that he lost the game, of all things, to an _owl_. Harry seemed to find this downright hilarious, even though he was notorious in his school for being the most polite card shark.

So far a good portion of his school owed him at least fifty galleons in winnings. Harry mostly used them for alibis or favors, to the relief of the muggleborns.

The only people who owed him an excess of a hundred galleons were Draco, and to the disgust of a certain pair of twins, Ron.

Ron's pride made it impossible for him to stomach defeat at poker to his 'best friend' which often lead to him making outrageous bets against Harry despite the unspoken rule being to let the raven haired boy clean you out fast and early.

"So why didn't you come back?"

"The Lord of Nightmares took an interest in me. The Veil doesn't actually kill you right off, but it does lead to a place most humans wouldn't survive if they were taken there without warning."

"Where does it go?"

"It leads to the realm of the Mazoku, my race," said Xellos amused.

Lina yelped, but Harry didn't. Yet another strike to his oddness. Then again, with friends like the Terror Twins, he was probably used to it.

"What is a Mazoku?"

"Mazoku...the Demon Race. Out of all of them, Xellos is the only one I ever get along with. Even if you _are_ annoying as hell."

"Why thank you Miss Lina."

"So who is the Lord of Nightmares?"

"The Lord of Nightmares is the Lord of All Dark Lords. She shines gold upon the sea of chaos. Calling on her is probably the most dangerous thing you can do."

"So, basically she's like the sun?"

"Hah?"

"You said she 'shines gold upon a sea of chaos.' The only thing that fits such a description is the sun," explained Harry.

Xellos looked at him before snickering.

"She is going to _love _you."

"Anyway, why did it take so long to get back?"

"Because she took an interest in me, she turned me back into an infant. Took me fifteen years just to get back to my previous level, let alone find that stupid arch. It wasn't for nothing though. Back there I have a reputation bigger than what I had here."

"As what?"

"Dark Lord Slayer," said Xellos, "In that world, Lina is infamous for being the only human alive who can take out the Dark Lords. She also has another nickname..."

"Don't you dare! If you tell him about that one I will hex you blind Xellos!" she shrieked.

"She's called the Dragon Spooker," he grinned.

"Why? Sounds like a great nickname to me," said Harry in confusion.

"They call me Dragon Spooker, as in Dragons step past out of disgust," she said annoyed.

"Hah?"

"Let me put it this way. Before I fell through that damn arch, my chest wasn't nearly this flat, and I was taller than Xellos. Now I'm a shrimp without a chest to speak of. It's mortifying!"

"You could have just switched back to the age she found you at..." muttered Xellos. Lina had hit him with a series of stinging hexes.

_"What?"_ she said in a dangerous tone.

"The Lord of Nightmares removed that spell which kept you short and flat months ago. I would have thought you noticed that by now."

Harry took a good look at his aunt, then at Xellos.

"I would start running now. She reminds me of Hermione when she's about to go into full on bitching rant mode. Though from what I can tell of Aunt Lina's personality, that might involve a lot of repair bills to pay..."

Xellos looked at her, and agreed fully. He turned around and hauled ass out of there, flying the entire time.

He decided to go visit another country...perhaps Russia where Lina wouldn't be inclined to follow?

Harry immediately took cover as his aunt started slinging high level destructive spells at anything that crossed her path. She was far worse than any demon when she was pissed...and yet he could honestly say he still preferred her over Petunia.

At least Lina was interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pure Blood men beware! LINA EVANS IS STILL ALIVE!**_

_In a shocking turn of events this May, six schoolchildren broke into the Ministry and stole a prophecy about the Dark Lord. Confirmed reports of Death Eaters being arrested later that night._

_But this wasn't the most shocking event to happen. Not only did He-who-must-not-be-named show up, but he was taken out by none other than a woman all pure blood men have learned to fear from the very depths of their souls._

_Lina Evans, the twin sister to Lily Potter, came through the artifact known commonly as the Veil of Death to take out the Dark Lord._

_The very same Veil which is said that she was pushed through 15 years ago by now confirmed Death Eater and her former Unspeakable research partner Dawlish!_

_According to Lina, the Veil doesn't actually lead to the other side. It leads to a world filled with magic and demons. The Veil itself is a gate way to the Demon World, which is why there are no other reports to anyone returning from it._

_One can only wonder what Lina will do now that she has her nephew living with her..._

_**For more about Lina's school history, Page 5**_

_**For more about the Veil of Death, page 10.**_

* * *

"I don't believe this. Voldemort returns after all this time and the only thing they can think about is the fact Harry's aunt is still alive," said Hermione in disgust.

Ron shivered. His father had a _lot_ to say about Lina Evans, and not a lot of it was good for any male to hear. Fortunately he was usually on her good side because he actually _liked_ mundanes.

The second he heard she was back, Arthur forbid even the word muggle in the house. Ron had thought his father was exaggerating until he heard his mother laughing.

About the only Weasly males calm about her return were the twins, and that was because she had taken a clear liking to them.

Just as that thought came to him, Fred and George arrived looking slightly harassed.

"That...was not fun," said Fred.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"She's on a rampage about something. Harry ran for his life to our shop in order to set up the barricade. Made a real killing once we figured out what was going on, but it wasn't easy cleaning up the mess even with magic," said George.

"What happened?" asked Molly in concern.

"Xellos told Aunt Lina that she could have had her 18 year old body back instead of her flat chested and short one months ago. Apparently she has a bit of an issue with the fact she no longer has any chest to speak of," said Harry from behind them.

"We escaped before we had to do any more repairing. Our shop was one of the few that didn't get hit once," said George.

"Only because we put up a shield in time. I'm surprised the ministry owls didn't come after me for it," said Harry.

"They wouldn't bother. If Lina went on a rampage then the sensors wouldn't pick it up...well, that and anyone stupid enough to complain about it would have to deal with Lina, which no sane person wants," said Arthur, looking frazzled.

He had gone to Diagon to check on his sons, only to be manhandled into the clean up. The goblins were too busy laughing at the wizards, considering they were the only other shop aside from the bookstore and the twin's who escaped the incident unscathed.

The ice cream shop was the only one to survive getting hit once, and that was because Lina's so called bodyguard took most of the blast.

He was currently helping the clean up.

When Lina finally showed up to find Harry, she seemed much calmer.

"I can't believe that jerk flew to Russia! The least he could have done was let me blow him up! It's not like it would have killed him!" she grumbled.

Hermione seemed in awe of Lina. Once she calmed down, Lina didn't seem to mind the girl's questions at all. If anything, Hermione reminded her painfully of a more bookish and rule abiding version of Lily.

The fact that Lina studied obscure books and knew tons of ancient magic only made her Hermione's hero. The fact that no pure blood would _dare_ call her a mudblood to her face was a bonus.

* * *

Lucius couldn't help but feel relief. Azkaban was the _only _place in the world where Lina Evans wouldn't come to blast him. In the years since her accident, he had actually come to find some peace of mind that she was finally gone.

Lina was one of those people who wouldn't stop until she had destroyed everything in her path to any goal she set. And once she found out how badly Dumbledore had ruined her nephew's life...

He didn't want to be in that crazy old man's shoes.

It was already very clear that his so called master wouldn't survive. Voldemort had been among those celebrating the fact that Dawlish knocked her into the Veil in the first place!

If Lina hadn't gone through it, he never would have _dared_ go after the Potters. He would have attacked the Longbottoms instead.

Lina was easily far more terrifying that he could ever hope to be. Which angered him to no end, even if he knew there wasn't a chance in hell that he could beat her.

It was what drove Bella to insanity, taking the brunt of his anger over that.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to think of his Aunt's original form. The one with the flat chest was the one he had come to think of as Lina, but seeing her now, he couldn't help but wonder why she had to de age in the first place.

It was Xellos who answered that question.

"The Lord of Nightmares wanted a champion to get rid of those who were making too much trouble. Most human sorcerers would never survive such a battle, let alone succeed. And the Knights were never allowed to directly interfere unless their god's allowed it. So when Lina originally fell through, she gave her a chance to grow up like a normal inhabitant of the world and learn a few new tricks."

The irony was that as versatile as Lina's magic was before, it wasn't nearly as destructive as she was now.

Wizardry gave magic versatility and structure, but not much power. Sorcery gave power, but it was little more than battle, healing and exorcism. It couldn't do half the things wizardry could, like shape shifting or animal transformation.

Which was why Lina was going to have _sooo_ much fun freaking out Zelgadis and Amelia.

While she searched for the spell to reverse the de-aging one, she came across a gate spell that would allow them to go back without using the veil and dealing with demons.

And Harry wanted to see the other world, if only to get away from Dumbledore and the Ministry. It seems with the news that Voldemort really _was_ back, they came crawling back to his hero status, which ticked him off something fierce.

Gourry took her new appearance in stride, saying she hadn't changed all that much.

Harry was honestly shocked that there was someone denser and had less tact than Ron Weasly. He simply didn't believe it was possible.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Your aunt is pulling you out of Hogwarts for an entire year so she can teach you sorcery...and you didn't think to invite me?" said Hermione annoyed.

"Hermione, who else would make sure Ron actually graduates?" asked Harry sensibly.

"If he can't be bothered to do his work after all this time, then there is no hope for him."

Lina overheard that bit, and grinned evilly.

"Tell him that if he doesn't learn to do his homework the Dark Lord Fuzzypaws will come after him."

"The Dark Lord _who_?" said Hermione incredulous.

"Dark Lord Fuzzypaws... Formerly known as my cat Zazzy. Xellos surprised me yesterday by giving him back to me. I had no idea my cat followed me through the veil, and since he had my magical signature all over him Xellos kept him alive. Apparently he became a demon while I was away."

"You own a cat named Zazzy," Hermione deadpanned.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who called him Dark Lord Fuzzypaws. James and Sirius were the ones who called him that," she shrugged.

Harry was trying desperately not to die laughing. He could definitely see a cat like Crookshanks being called Dark Lord Fuzzypaws.

"Besides, Zazzy was just his nickname. He's registered as Zazzles."

"Why would you name a cat that?" asked Harry, trying to speak.

"I was eleven and it was Petunia's idea. Right before her dumbass boyfriend nearly broke his tail, and Zazzy clawed the crap out of them. Still can't believe she married that fat ass. He wasn't even that interesting!"

Harry had given up any chance of sanity as he was on the ground laughing his ass off. He would _pay_ his aunt for that particular memory!

* * *

Lina prepared the gate. Hermione had decided to stay at Hogwarts, since she realized they might need an early alert system should Voldemort make an attempt on the castle.

Right before they were about to leave, Xellos made another appearance.

"I hope you haven't forgotten anything Miss Lina. You won't be able to return unless Voldemort tries to attack the castle," said Xellos.

"I'll be fine. I have my nephew and my familiar back, and I've already seen Lily's grave."

"How did that go by the way?"

Lina looked a bit...sad. It was unusual for her.

"The death of an identical twin is never easy to handle. And I know for a fact I felt it even when I wasn't in the same world as Lily. My second parents told me that one day during the Spirit Festival I broke down crying my eyes out for no reason. I never knew why that happened, until I came back."

She bowed her head in pain from that memory.

"However...because I was finally able to reconnect with her spirit, she won't be so alone anymore."

"What do you mean Aunt Lina?"

"Lily's spirit is literally inside me. When one twin dies, the other inherits all their spirits and powers. Even awakening new abilities that had been buried."

"It will be interesting to see what awakens in you, Miss Lina."

"Agreed. But first...let's go, Gourry! Harry!"

The gate was massive, but then again so were Lina's magical reserves. It was a perk of being the Knight of Nightmares.

Harry blinked, and looked around once the light died down. Hedwig was still on his shoulder, and his things were in a bag across his shoulder.

"So this is your world Gourry?"

"Um...I think so."

"One way to find out," grinned Lina.

They walked to the nearest town and sure enough, they were back.

How did they know, you ask?

Once again, Lina and Gourry had wanted posters. At least whoever was after them had upped the price.

"Wait, you've had this happen _before_?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Yeah, first time we had every justice oriented moron in the continent coming after us. It was highly annoying."

Harry blinked twice.

"How often does this happen?"

"Usually people put up a wanted sign because they want me to do something most people couldn't. Last time it was because someone wanted me to use a Giga Slave and the time before that it was because I had some magical artifact that could amplify powers."

Harry winced.

"Why would they want you to cast a Giga Slave?"

"Because it's the only spell that can actually summon the Lord of Nightmares to this world. And I'm the only one who can do it without dying from magical overload."

"You're the only one _allowed_ to summon it period," Xellos corrected.

Lina looked at him.

"The Lord of Nightmares doesn't like it when people drag her into their mess. Her power tends to cause more problems than old Ruby Eyes when he breaks free. That's why the Giga Slave isn't a well known spell. She limits it to people she can trust to only use it when all else fails."

"Which at this time, is me," sighed Lina.

Zazzy meowed, and curled around her neck like a scarf. She petted him, causing him to purr like a motor. He adored his master, especially since Lina was the one who healed his tail that time Vernon Dursley nearly ruined it.

He tolerated Lily, because she fed him fish from the kitchens and sometimes took care of him. But his master would always be Lina.

"Right, since we nearly wiped out the bandit gangs three months ago, who should we attack next?" she asked cheerfully.

"Why not pirates? Aren't they seafaring bandits?" asked Harry innocently.

Lina's grin turned feral.

"Perfect. Let's go get a boat, Gourry, Harry!"

Harry laughed as his aunt dragged him to the port. She was a lot of fun to be around.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, he wants to arrest me for the crime of being Lina Inverse?" she asked annoyed.

She made a decision and said "Am I at least allowed to use the restroom before we go?"

"Miss Amelia, would you mind escorting her to the restroom?"

"Miss Lina, are you really going to allow yourself to be arrested?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course not. I have a plan to get out of here with no one the wiser."

"Miss Lina!" said Amelia horrified.

Lina looked at her annoyed. She wasn't going to blast her way out of this one. For once she was just going to walk out the front door and they couldn't stop her. Harry was smart enough to figure out what she had done.

She went into the stall, and turned off the glamor that hid her true self.

While Amelia was busy telling the detective they would be out in a moment, Lina jumped out the window.

Amelia looked outside, thinking she would find Lina's crimson hair running for it...and found an 18 year old woman with auburn red hair giving her an odd look.

"Why did you open the window?" she asked.

"Gomen! My friend decided to do a dine and dash, and I thought she went out this way."

"Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Lina. She has crimson hair and ruby red eyes. She's short and doesn't really have a chest to speak of," said Amelia bluntly.

Lina didn't take offense to that, because since she had regained her original form, she finally let go of her issues. Well, one of them at least.

Like she told Harry, it wasn't the fact that she was short that annoyed her, it was the fact that for some odd reason her chest refused to grow out properly. Even her new mother and sister didn't have such a flat chest.

Which was why she was planning to find out who wanted to use her behind the scenes this time. Should be an interesting change of pace.

Lina Inverse was going into hiding, but Lina Evans was going to make a name for herself.

It didn't hurt that her Evans personality was quite a bit calmer than her Inverse one.

She wondered if her friends would even recognize her.

The detective looked furious that Lina Inverse escaped. So he turned to Gourry.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her nephew?"

"Lina Inverse doesn't _have_ a nephew!"

"Yeah she does, he's right... Where did he go?"

Harry had vanished out the door. No one had seen it open, and thanks to the invisibility cloak no one saw him leave.

* * *

"Nicely done Harry."

"Thanks Aunt Lina!"

"Since I really doubt that old guy will stop bothering us, call me Sissy. It's been a long time since anyone has," she said sadly.

Lily used to call her that, especially after the boys flinched every time they heard her twin's name.

"Um...okay Sissy. So how long do you think it will take them to figure out where we went?"

"Knowing Zel, probably a couple of hours. He's smart like that. But if that detective is a hard ass like I think, then it might take them until nightfall."

"How shall we pass the time?" grinned Lina.

"How about telling me why you gave your cat the nickname Dark Lord Fuzzypaws," said Harry.

"I didn't give him that nickname, your dad did."

"Huh?"

"I let Zazzy on James and Sirius for a prank, and James handed him back, though he kept Zazzles at arms length. What cracked me up was the claw marks both of them had."

"So why...?"

"Because James told me and I quote, 'to go play with the Dark Lord' while he dropped Zazzy on me. After that I gave him the nickname Dark Lord Fuzzypaws, and the guys would flinch cause it caused me and Lily to cackle evilly every time."

"I don't think it was Dad's idea to have you call your cat Dark Lord Fuzzypaws," sweatdropped Harry.

"No, but it was his fault for giving me the idea in the first place. You should have seen the looks people gave me whenever I said it!" she cracked up.


End file.
